<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《某天的傍晚》 by MRink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894532">《某天的傍晚》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRink/pseuds/MRink'>MRink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>午夜情话系列 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRink/pseuds/MRink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>作家elsa和编辑anna的一些列小短篇，亲姐妹设定<br/>本系列阅读顺序：《下雨的夜晚》—&gt;《某天的傍晚》—&gt;《Answer》—&gt;《小情人》—&gt;《到郊外去》—&gt;《在海边》—&gt;《婚礼之后》</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>午夜情话系列 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《某天的傍晚》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作家elsa和编辑anna的一些列小短篇，亲姐妹设定<br/>本系列阅读顺序：《下雨的夜晚》—&gt;《某天的傍晚》—&gt;《Answer》—&gt;《小情人》—&gt;《到郊外去》—&gt;《在海边》—&gt;《婚礼之后》</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你扭来扭去的干嘛？”安娜问。</p><p>“这个浴缸太小了，水龙头也有问题，冷的那边冷死，热的那边又差点把耳朵烫掉。”她挪了挪露在水面上的肩膀，有点烦躁地说。</p><p>“抱歉，这里的条件只能是这样，要不，我先出去？“安娜说。此时她们正挤在南埃斯尔街101号五楼的一间小公寓浴室的浴缸里，</p><p>“别，留下来。”她赶紧从水里抽出被委屈屈着的腿，压到对面正欲起身的安娜肩头上。这个动作并不优雅，甚至有点粗鲁、急躁，还弄疼了安娜肩膀上的伤。安娜吃疼地皱了下眉，又坐回浴缸里。</p><p>她放心地把腿收回，伸展手臂晾在浴缸边上，仰头闭目，更滑下浴缸中。这个动作使水满了上来，弄湿她盘起的掉下的几缕头发，贴在下巴和脖子上。她皱皱眉头，用手把头发别到耳后。她又挪动了一下，把身体调整到一个舒服的位置，然后安静下来，享受温暖的水划过她的腋窝，她的腹股沟，滑过全身的每一处细小凹凸的感觉。</p><p> “你看，我们的腿混在了一起。”安娜轻声说。</p><p>这栋公寓的隔音并不好，稍微讲话声音大些，隔壁都能听到，所以刚才她们在房间里做爱时，在她被安娜折騰得欲火焚烧时，也只能咬紧下唇，哪怕咬出血痕也不敢放肆喊出来。于是心疼她的安娜为她提供了另一个选择，把她的肩膀借给了她，并光荣负伤。</p><p>“你现在看起来就像安格尔画里的女人。”安娜说。</p><p>安娜总爱说些含义模糊的赞美话，但她总是不太能理解。例如现在，她脑海里浮现的就是大腿张开的土耳其侍女。仿佛印证脑海里的画面，安娜在水下面用手握住了她的小腿，掌心沿着腿肚线条向下抚摩，来到踝骨处停留了会，又从脚踝滑到脚掌，搓揉起来。安娜的动作力道适中，情感温柔，非常的舒服，她喉咙里忍不住发出低低的呻吟。受她声音的驱使，安娜又慢慢地拉开脚趾，把手指伸进去，用手掌抵着，把它们轻轻向后压，那舒服的感觉更强烈了，她不由地倒吸了一口气。</p><p>“你看起来就像美人鱼，金色的头发，湿嗒嗒的身体，白白的皮肤。不过，我还是庆幸你长的是腿，而不是鱼尾。”安娜一边用拇指揉她的足弓，又说道。</p><p>“是吗？我也觉得这样挺好的。”她表示认同。如果她长的是鱼尾，她就会像童话里一样，既不能与安娜互通心意，也不能呼唤她的名字，那样子太痛苦了。</p><p>“另外，你的乳房在贝壳胸罩里看起来应该也很漂亮。对了，你听过一个笑话吗，关于胸罩和帽子间的对话，你猜它们说了什么？”安娜问。</p><p>“我不知道。说了什么？”她想了下，摇摇头。</p><p>“胸罩说『你到头上去了，而我还得背着这两个家伙』。”安娜装出愤愤不平的语气。</p><p>随后，她们忍不住笑起来。但不全为这个笑话而笑，而是因为安娜讲这个笑话时的傻气劲儿。</p><p>安娜仰起头，笑声卡在喉咙里，咯咯的，带着孩子气，显得特别的率真，和她完全不一样。她的笑大多是端着的，用手挡住嘴，想把笑声压住，就像现在这样，于是她的肚子在抖动，肚脐被挤到皱褶里。</p><p>“你的肚脐在对我抛媚眼了，看起来真放荡。”安娜笑得更厉害了。</p><p>“『放荡的肚脐』，听起来像个海滨小酒馆的名字。”她看着笑得不能自己的安娜，感到心情愉悦。</p><p>“海滨的酒馆这可没有，但我知道附近有家挺不错的在河岸的酒吧，晚点要一起去吗？”安娜提议。</p><p>“听着不赖。”她打了个哈欠，安娜的足底按摩太舒服了，她有点困了，再闭上了眼。</p><p>“我说，我能去你那边吗？”安娜问。</p><p>“过来吧。”她应允。</p><p>她听到一阵水流哗啦啦的声音，拥挤的腿这下可以伸直了些，接着滑溜溜的安娜躺进了她的怀里，那个毛毛躁躁的小脑袋抵在她的下巴和锁骨之间，蹭得她痒痒的。</p><p>“安静，别乱动。”她抬手扶住那个不安分的脑袋说，依然没睁开眼。</p><p>安娜很听话，于是浴室里变得安静起来。水管深处不知道哪里传来连续不断的滴答声音；楼上嬉闹的孩子脚步声咚咚响；隔壁一对男女在吵架，男的大吼到“你这个婊子”；楼下飘来一阵阵哀愁的小提琴曲。她们与他们共处于同一栋公寓楼，可是悲欢并不相通，而她只是觉得吵闹。</p><p>她想不通，以安娜目前的薪水完全可以搬离这处狭窄的公寓和这片嘈杂的街区，但为何却迟迟不动。她猜想，或许是安娜喜欢这里拥挤热闹的氛围，符合她活泼的天性。可是，对于被祖父常年如金丝雀般圈养的她，如果不是为了来见安娜，她一辈子都不会走近这种地方。比起充满人情味的公寓，她更习惯半山的那座清冷不近人情的大宅，只有在那里，孤独才能让她维持自己原本的面貌。</p><p>她们静静地躺了一会，没有说话，水渐渐冷了下来。</p><p>“我想我们该起来了，免得一会着凉。”她说到，然后用手轻轻拍了拍安娜的脑袋。</p><p>安娜像是不太满意地嘀咕了一下，离开她身上坐了起来。她扶着这浴缸边，跨出浴缸。这时，安娜立刻又躺了下去，在未被占据的空间里舒展四肢，笑得像只欢脱的小狗。</p><p>她看了几秒，又走回去，俯身吻了安娜。她喜欢沐浴后安娜那灵巧、温热、带着香气的嘴唇，喜欢它的形状，喜欢它的味道。但是，她还是穿上浴袍离开了浴室。</p><p>她站在卧室的镜子前梳头发时，安娜也出来了，光溜溜的。</p><p>“快穿上衣服，会着凉的。”她提醒到，又从凌乱的床上拾起安娜的白衬衫，朝她头上扔去。</p><p>“现在是夏天，才没那么容易着凉，而且我身体强壮得很。”</p><p>她从镜子里看到安娜扯下挂在头上的衬衫，拽在手里说。</p><p>“哦，是吗？”</p><p>她漫不经心地应着，脱下浴袍，把散落在床周围的内裤和胸罩拾起，重新传上。她又正准备去穿那条被安娜刚才扯乱的连衣裙时，安娜从背后抱住她，在她后颈上咬了一口，吹着气说。</p><p>“需要我再证明一次给你看吗？”</p><p>她浑身激颤了一下，但很快恢复理智。她没做声，在安娜怀里转过身，拿过她手里的衬衫，示意了安娜一个命令的眼神，于是安娜识相地举高手，由着她帮她把衬衫穿上。她把衬衫的扣子一直扣到了最高的那一颗，满意地拍了拍佯装窒息的安娜的脸颊，又再转身面对镜子，继续完成她未完成的穿衣。</p><p>“你将来会是一个好母亲。”</p><p>镜子里的安娜松开领口，套上牛仔裤说。</p><p>“可我只想一直做你的姐姐。”</p><p>她撒谎了，她想要的，可不光这么点。</p><p>“…..抱歉，是我说错话了。”</p><p>安娜目露歉意，深深皱起眉，她走过来，帮她把连衣裙后链的最后一截拉上，然后，她们在镜子前拥抱，又一次亲吻了起来。</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>她们离开公寓时太阳已经开始下沉。安娜领着她，逆着车流的方向走。她看着安娜，她走得轻松自在，手插在裤兜里，身姿挺拔，不时扬起头把头发从眼前甩开。她赤褐色的头发在夕阳中更显得红艳，她的脸还红扑扑的，有些细汗。</p><p>“我想我一会需要来一杯冰镇啤酒，这太热了。”安娜抹了抹额头和后颈的汗水说。</p><p>“不，我想你应该需要几杯才对。”</p><p>她一边说，一边跟着安娜步伐，在旁边欣赏安娜穿着随性的便装，走在大街上的美好模样。大多数时候，安娜总把自己打扮得像个无趣的书呆子，据说是为了加强她身为编辑的职业形象。但就在不久前，她暗中用了点关系，让安娜成为了她下本书的责任编辑，这样她就可以占有安娜更多的时间。而且在她身边，她希望安娜能够随心所欲地做自己。</p><p>她们有一搭没一搭地聊着，走着。穿过建筑拥挤的商业区，在安娜的带领下，她们转了一个弯，街面的气氛就开始变了。在高楼的阴影下，人流骤然减少，低矮的建筑和仓房成片出现在眼前，空气中飘着机油和水的气味。脚下的水泥地有些潮湿，好几次险些害她滑倒，好在安娜及时抓住了她，便不再放手。她觉得有点荒谬，如果不是安娜带她来到这里，而是别人，她肯定以为对方是要有所图谋不轨。但因为那个人是安娜，她可以全心全意信任。</p><p>她们在那片可疑的区域没停留太久，又一个转弯后，忽然就走出了阴影，来到了河边。一座精美古朴的木头房子，就是她们此行的重点。她看到它的第一眼，就被迷住了。</p><p>“这栋房子真漂亮。”她把手放在安娜手臂上说。</p><p>“是吧，我就觉得你会喜欢。这儿的啤酒也不错，我们进去吧。”安娜拉着她，走进那下凹的门口。</p><p>酒吧里的装潢与其外表一致，古朴而有趣，是完整还原维多利亚时期的风格，不像现在大部分的酒吧，挂些没有意义的黄铜装饰、马头、机械零件又或抽象画。她们到的时候是六点半，人已经很多了。安娜挤到柜台，买了两杯啤酒，示意她去房间的后门。后门通向一个俯瞰着河的码头，哪里现在人还不多。她们拿着杯子，并肩靠在被太阳晒得热热的木栏上，吹着河风，看着河面。现在太阳已经不再刺眼，可以用肉眼直视，它在夏季的黄昏中膨大得有点异常，还带着粉粉的橘色。</p><p>在码头上除了可以看到不时往来的船只，还有河滩上一群踢沙滩足球的少年。他们年纪很小，大概十四五岁的样子，削瘦的身躯与大大的手和脚显得不相衬，过于旺盛的精力仿佛在身体里冲撞，让他们东倒西歪。安娜身体前倾在围栏上，把手放在嘴边，跟码头上其他观摩的人一样，对着他们喊加油，她看起来也跟那些少年一样活力充沛。她望着安娜呈小麦色的手臂，还有舞动在前额的头发，陷入了一种宛如初恋的甜蜜。</p><p>“安娜？”</p><p>有人在她们背后叫了声，她们不约而同回过头。</p><p>“汉斯？你怎么在这里？”安娜对向她们走来的男人说。</p><p>被叫做汉斯的男人，有着一头浓密的用发蜡整齐梳理向后的红发。他面孔白皙清瘦、但身材看得出有刻意锻炼过的痕迹，穿着一件合身的白衬衫和灰色裤子，衬衫的袖子恰到好处地挽到胳膊肘，露出线条结实的手臂。以异性的眼光来看，他称得上是个美男子。</p><p>“我才好奇，你怎么在这，哦，抱歉，原来你还有『朋友』在。“</p><p>她觉得，汉斯说『朋友』这个词的时候特别意味深长。他是安娜的什么人？她好奇。</p><p>“艾莎，这是汉斯，我以前大学兼职打工的酒吧的同伴。这位是艾莎，我的姐姐。”安娜介绍。</p><p>“我从没听说过你还有个姐姐。” 汉斯惊讶地瞪大眼睛，似乎不太相信。</p><p>“现在你知道了。”</p><p>“艾莎，你可真漂亮，你真的是她姐姐？你们长得完全不像，无论是外形、气质，还是发色。不过眼睛细看，好像也有那么点，都是蓝色。”汉斯绅士地伸出手表示友好，然后说。</p><p>“安娜说是就是。”她礼节性地回握了他，笑着说。</p><p>“这个回答太暧昧了，搞不懂你们呢。” </p><p>汉斯笑了，似乎比起『姐姐』，他更愿意相信她是安娜的『朋友』。</p><p>“你们不介意我抽支烟吧，里面禁烟，可把我憋坏了。” 汉斯掏出烟盒问。</p><p>“请便。”她说。</p><p>“你们要吗？”</p><p>“不，谢谢。”她婉拒了。</p><p>“我可以来一支。”安娜却说。</p><p>她有点意外，她不知道安娜会抽烟，因为无论是她身上还是公寓里，都没有烟的味道。</p><p>汉斯把烟盒递过来，安娜接了一支，她和他靠近在一起，共用一个打火机，因为河边的风有点大，总把火吹灭。</p><p>他们把烟点燃，然后聊了起来，似乎没有意要把她拉入。于是她只管喝着自己的啤酒，视线游荡在河面上，耳朵却聚精会神地听着他们的聊天。他们说了好些她不知道的名字和地名，又说了些似乎挺令人怀念和高兴的事情。他们一直喋喋不休地说着，让她开始感到烦躁。</p><p>她没有去看他们，但脑子里都是他们穿着同样白色的衬衫，共同点烟的亲昵姿态。她无法控制自己不去猜测安娜和他之间的关系。就在不久前，她还独享着安娜。可现在，安娜却在与别人分享、回忆，那些她不知道的事情。他们交头接耳，兴高采烈，旁若无人，甚至是她。倒不是说她非得需要获得关注，毕竟她习惯了孤独，但她却忍受不了安娜的无视。</p><p>她开始无比怀念刚才的美好，她好想抓住那一刻，用冰晶把它封存，做成一颗水晶。但现在，那颗水晶碎掉了。因为说到底，安娜只是她的妹妹，她不能在大庭广众下去吻她。她要怎么做，才能对全世界说，安娜是她的。她又有什么，值得安娜对她保持忠诚？她只有她自己，只有在孤独中才能保持完整的灵魂。这些念头就像血液里的一团黑暗，在她体内呼啸肆虐。</p><p>“很高兴今天能遇到你，下次有机会再聊。“烟抽完了，汉斯说到。</p><p>“还有艾莎，下次，给我个机会，我请你们吃饭。我现在正在筹备开家属于自己的酒吧，以后多尚个脸。”</p><p>汉斯把烟头塞进便携烟灰盒后，又一次向她伸出手。她没有回话，勉强维持着社交的笑容回握他，那已经是她所能做到的最体面的行为了。</p><p>“你和他很熟？”她看着汉斯回到屋内，问道。</p><p>“算是吧，他挺有趣的。”</p><p>“你们看起来关系挺不一般。”她又说。</p><p>“….你嫉妒了？”安娜喝了口酒，睁着无辜的眼睛问。</p><p>她没有回答。</p><p>“我想，你大概误会了什么。怎么说好呢，汉斯他是个gay，所以我和他不可能。而且，虽然也没有刻意和你说，但其实我一直都只喜欢女性。我们打工的那个地方，是个面向特殊人群的酒吧，你明白？”安娜如实交代。</p><p>这下轮到她惊讶了，继而是安心，再来又变成了羞愧，因为她刚才那些恣意放肆的嫉妒。但是，即使显得很荒唐，那会她想用冰晶封存与安娜之间的一切的想法，却是实实在在的。</p><p>“安娜，你搬过来和我一起住吧，我不想和你分开，一刻都不想。”天色暗了下来，太阳已不复存在，她说。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>